beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blog 48 - 25. Februar 2009
Zeitraum: 3 - Tage nach Ausstrahlung der fünften FolgeTOBY'S BLOG: BABY WEREWOLVES AND BRAND NEW VAMPIRES Garret Keogh - 25. Februar 2009 TOBY'S BLOG: BABY WEREWOLVES AND BRAND NEW VAMPIRES 600px|center Being Human creator Toby Whithouse is back to answer more of your queries. And this week it's all getting a bit odd... Here's an insight into my life. I have to answer questions like this... If George got Nina pregnant, would she give birth to little werewolves? But the frightening things is, I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I ACTUALLY HAVE AN ANSWER. No. Because when George is human, he's just human. If he got someone pregnant, then they'd just have a normal human baby. Also, the other thing is, I make statements like that with a great air of authority, and then I think to myself "Hold on Whithouse. You're talking about WEREWOLVES." It's fair to say that the rules about these things are... open to interpretation. So when I say stuff like that, please bear in mind I'm talking about the werewolves, ghosts and vampires that exist in Being Human. They might be different to the ones in Salem's Lot, or the Sixth Sense or The Howling. I'm not the Supernatural Police. Though that is a cracking idea for a show and I thought of it first. The werewolf curse is spread through bites and scratches. Those scars on George's shoulder are the cuts he received when he was attacked by Tully all those years ago. It was Toby Haynes (director on episodes 1+2) who had the rather brilliant idea of having the scars still visible. That even after all this time, the supernatural element of the wounds mean they never truly heal. Much like Annie's clothes, they serve as a constant reminder of what happened. Something that won't go, that can't be changed. Speaking of curses being passed on, a few of you have been asking about how people become vampires. Ok, let's take Lauren's conversion as an example. Mitchell will have attacked her and drank her blood. Then, as she lay dying, he will have cut himself and let his own vampire blood drip into her mouth. If they don't do this, the victim simply dies. If they do, then it's just the beginning... Anyway. Lauren will then have been declared dead. Mitchell will have contacted the 'vampire authorities' (another cracking series idea... I am on FIRE today...), who will have very specific procedures for a situation like this. Seth, posing as an undertaker, will have claimed the body from the hospital. A funeral will happen and a coffin will be placed in the ground or cremated or whatever. But it wouldn't have Lauren's body in it. Instead, that will be at the funeral parlour. There is a gap - maybe a few days, maybe a few hours - before the body comes back to life. Only now they are a vampire. We saw it with Mitchell in the pre-titles sequence in episode one, where he woke on the pile of bodies. And again in episode 5 with the terminally ill man Herrick recruited at the hospital. There is an unwritten rule that the vampire who recruited you should be there when you awake. And Lauren's principle complaint to Mitchell is that when she awoke, he was nowhere to be seen. He had, in fact, decided to renounce the vampire world by this point and left her to fend for herself in this new strange world. Ok, last one next week. Last episode, last blog. *bottom lip starts to tremble...* Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER